


A Birthday Gift

by Minttulatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, No Sex, OTP Feels, Soulmates, birthday gifts that aren't sexual, flufftime, i like tags now, jily, jily for life, remake of a old oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Lily Evans wants to surprise her soulmate James Potter on his birthday at Hogwarts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's another Jily oneshot for everybody to read. This is also found on ffnet under the same author name, just like the other oneshots I've posted here so far. :)
> 
> Harry Potter isn't mine. J.K. Rowling owns the books and the characters. I'm only doing fun little stories with these characters.

Lily Evans hummed happily as she walked towards the Gryffindor Tower to find the jat black haired, hazel eyed man of her dreams. She certainly hadn’t expected to start going out with the Quidditch captain – even though all of her ex lovers had been Quidditch players – but it just happened and she didn’t even try to fight back when she began to develop a crush on that gorgeous man and that crush later turned into love that she had never experienced before.

She truly enjoyed every single moment that she spent with James.

Lily grinned.

James had no idea what she had in mind for them, she had made sure that she didn’t because she wanted to surprise him on his birthday which would be their first together. She was excited to spend this evening with him all alone in the Astronomy Tower. Everything was ready for the little private event and she only had to get him to go there with him.

_And that will be easy as hell because he absolutely loves to spend some quality time with me,_ Lily thought as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

”Hey, hey, look who’s finally coming out from her hiding place”, said a pleasant voice of James Potter’s from the couches nearby the fireplace.

”Hey, gorgeous”, Lily said as she made her way to him, smiling as she exchanged a kiss with her beloved soulmate.

She truly enjoyed having his lips on hers.

”Where did you disappear to for hours, Lil?” James asked as he let her go.

”I had prepare a little private thing for us to celebrate your birthday, James”, Lily said.

James eyes had a curious look in them immediately. ”Ohh, for us…?”

”Yeah, so would you like to come with me for a moment?” Lily asked hopefully.

”Obviously I’m coming with you”, James grinned. ”You have a nice birthday gift for me ready somewhere so I gotta get my hands on it.”

Lily giggled. ”I certainly do.”

”Are you two going somewhere for some alone time?” teased Marian Raito, who was sitting on the comfy sofa.

She had had a look of self satisfaction on her face ever since Lily had finally agreed to go on the date with James Potter. She and Sirius Black had been doing bets regqrding the day when Lily and James would finally get together and Marian had finally won the bet. She had been absolutely irritating ever since.

”Yes, Marian, we are going together somewhere to do couple stuff”, Lily said, rolling her eyes at her best friend’s attitude.

”Didn’t you have an American lover somewhere here?” James asked.

”I do, my dear cousin, but Gary’s taking a nap so I can’t have fun with him so I’m teasing you guys”, Marian said and shrugged as she opened yet another Chocolate Frog. ”Darn, I got another Dumbledore. Why do I even bother with these cards anymore is beyond me…” she added and sighed.

”Where’s Chari?” Lily asked, noticing her other friend was nowhere to be found.

”I don’t know and I really don’t even care”, Marian answered.

Lily sighed. Her friends had had yet another argument, and weren’t on speaking terms once again.

”Damn, Marian, I can’t even leave you alone for few hours and you two end up fighting over something stupid. What was it this time?” Lily said.

”She was just being a cunt on behalf of Gary’s bitch sister, Lils”, Marian said.

Lily sighed again – it was definitely the same old stuff as usual. Gary’s sister Chloe had been jealous of Lily ever since she came to Hogwarts along with her twin brother Gary and she had tried to seduce James many, many times but James had chosen Lily. Chloe hadn’t been able to cope with it so she had just left their friend group and Charlotta had kinda left as well.

”It’s the same old thing then”, Lily said, sighing. ”I don’t need the details.”

”Good because I don’t even want to talk about it”, Marian said. ”Just make sure you hold onto James, Lils. Marry him.”

Lily smiled and glanced at James. ”I might, Marian. This guy is the sweetest…”

James smiled to her as an answer.

”See, Lils? I knew you’d fall for him sooner or later”, Marian said. ”Good thing that we’re besties. Without me you wouldn’t have met him.”

”That’s very, very true”, Lily agreed.

”Go have fun with the birthday boy, bestie, I’ll go ask if Sirius wants to go steal stuff from the kitchens or sneak out into Hogsmeade…” Marian told them as she got up from the couch and made her way up to the boys’ dormitories.

Lily turned to face James again. ”We should go now, Little Marauder”, she grinned.

”I love that nickname, honey”, James said.

”I love it too”, Lily said. ”Let’s go before Chloe appears from somewhere to ruin our day”, she added as she grabbed James’ hand and began to guide him towards the portrait hole.

ooOoo

”So, where are we going, honey?” James asked as the couple were making their way to the Astronomy Tower after being able to successfully avoid the annoying Chloe Bennett, who was making out with two boys at the same time in the Entrance Hall.

”We are going to the Astronomy Tower”, Lily said and grinned. ”It’s empty at this time of the day so we can use it for whatever we want to do…”

James’ immediately loosened his tie, and Lily couldn’t help but smile.

She absolutely loved that she finally had a lover who understood her innocent hints right after she had said them.

When they reached the Astronomy Tower, Lily opened the door and let James go in first. He went in curious look on his handsome face as he looked around. He grinned when he spotted a nice cake on a red blanket on the floor along with two bottles of Buttlebeer next to a present that Lily had gotten for James.

”Damn, Lily, this is awesome”, James said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed hin back.

”You’re the sweetest girl I’ve ever met, Lily”, James said and hugged her tight.

”Thanks, Jamie, you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met”, Lily said, enjoying his secure, loving embrace wholeheartedly.

”Maybe we should eat the cake”, James chuckled.

”I don’t know, James, I kinda like this more”, Lily whispered.

James laughed and squeezed her tight one more time before letting her go. ”Let’s snuggle more later, honey, I want some of this nice cake…”

Lily smiled as she followed his example and they got down on the blanket to enjoy the delicious cake. Lily cut pieces of it to James and herself, and gave him the spoon.

”One day I will bake you a birthday cake”, Lily said.

”Next year”, James said at once.

”Are we still together next year?” Lily teased.

”Yes, we are”, James grinned. ”You can’t resist me.”

”True, Mr. Irresistible, I can’t.”

”Guess it’s settled then.”

Lily giggled. ”I love you, James.”

”And I absolutely adore you”, James said as he put his plate down and picked up the gift Lily had bought him. ”Can I open this now?”

Lily only nodded as she had just put a piece of the chocolate cake into her mouth.

James proceeded to open his present. There was a framed photo of the two of them at the New Year’s Party, where the two of them had finally come out as a official couple after keeping it a secret for two months.

”Oh, the New Year’s Party”, James said. ”It was the best party ever.”

”Marian took the photo when we were on that balcony sharing our sweet moment together”, Lily said. ”I saw it and asked if she could give me a copy so I could give it to you. It’s a perfect memory to keep.”

James smiled. ”Thank you, Lily, I love it”, he said and kissed her gently.

”We can have it on the bookshelf in our own house”, Lily whispered.

”Is that a yes to a question I asked recently?” James asked, grinning.

”Yes. I want to move in together after we graduate”, Lily said.

James looked at her and then the photo in his hands for a moment before looking back at her, a realization written all over his face – he had asked if she wanted to move in with him two days earlier and Lily had now given him the answer he had hoped to get.

”This is the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten”, he said happily.

”Happy birthday, James”, Lily said, smiling. ”Do you want another piece of this delicious cake before I eat it all?” she added.

James laughed. ”Certainly, darling.”


End file.
